You Lasted This Long
by hoarder
Summary: Barney gets Robin a gift, to celebrate the anniversary of awesomeness entering the world. Robin/Barney OneShot.


**AN:** First HIMYM fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

If there's one thing Robin had never understood, it was why people felt the need to throw parties for everything. In a group of five friends, there's a party every month. Sometimes it's someone's birthday. Then, before you know it, there's a GNB office party, and then it's nearly Christmas. This time, Robin knew she should be grateful. But one thing she hated more than a party, was a party in her honour. People had been coming up to her all night, wishing her happy birthday. What do you say to 'happy birthday'? What's more boring than hugging people you don't even like, thanking them for formalities all freaking night?  
This is precisely why, two hours in, Robin had grabbed beers from the fridge, her iPod and speakers from her bedroom, and waited until nobody was looking to sneak out and sit on the roof alone. Hearing nothing but bass and laughter from downstairs, she raised the volume to drown out the sound of her friends completely. Most people would consider January 1st the beginning of a new year, but for Robin, it had always been her birthday. Older and wiser doesn't work until you're older, right?

This had not been Robin's year. The annual recap did nothing to prove otherwise. Failed relationship? _Check._ Terrible career move? _Check._ New, perkier, prettier, more popular co-host? _Check._ Her friends were all moving on, one way or another. Marshall and Lily were trying for a baby. Honestly, she couldn't have been happier. She was looking forward to being Aunt Robin. To spoiling her friends' baby with ridiculously tiny clothes and anything sickeningly adorable that she could get her hands on. Ted's career couldn't be going better. He was embracing his teaching career, loving every minute of it, and desiging the GNB headquarters? Impressive, nobody could doubt it. She was happy for him, she really was. She'd seen Ted work and work for this. She'd seen him question whether his day would ever come, and now it was here. She was thrilled, they all were. The only two not moving forward were herself, and Barney. The only difference was that she was moving backward. Had there been any point in building herself up at Metro News One, only to be in the degrading position she now had? What had been the point in opening herself up to Don, to taking that risk, to end up more alone than she ever had been? What had she achieved by moving to New York and gaining her independence, only to realise she wanted nothing more than somebody to depend on?

Once again, she raised the volume, and made sure she got every last drop of her third beer since she'd left the party. Holding back the tears that she could feel forming behind her eyes, and ignoring the lump in her throat, she looked up when she heard shuffling across the roof. Sitting up, she waited until she saw a suited figure emerge from the fire escape, before leaning back against the wall where she'd settled herself an hour ago. She watched as her best friend, and ex-boyfriend walked over to her, removing his jacket. He sat down next to her, taking one of the beers that she'd placed down behind the speakers and skipped through her iPod to find a song he liked. They looked at each other, neither one speaking, before he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"You do realise that there's 30 people in your apartment with gifts for you, right?"  
"Why d'you think I'm up here?". He stared at her for a moment, before nodding, silently signalling that he understood her reluctance to be celebrated. "Birthday parties are stupid. Why is there a party being thrown for something I have no control over? Nobody chooses to be a year older, it just happens. Why am I getting gifts for it?"  
"Tradition. Politeness. You lasted this long? You managed however many years of being awesome?" She recognized his tone instantly. It was the tone he took when he knew she needed to smile, but he had no idea how to make it happen. Somehow, he didn't realise that wanting to make a difference was all it took. Robin shuffled closer to him, and whispered her thanks so quietly she wasn't sure he'd heard until he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They sat in this position for quite some time, the two of them silent, enjoying the comfort of a closeness they hadn't shared since their break up. Robin could feel the familiar burning in her eyes starting as she considered yet another failed relationship, when she suddenly felt the warmth surrounding her disappear as Barney pulled away from her quickly. Before she even had the chance to be concerned, he excitedly exclaimed something about it being midnight, and handed her a box. After a few moments of shifting her gaze between this small, red box and the man who had just handed it to her, she finally took his nudge of encouragement and opened it.

Robin was sure she was doing a terrible job of hiding the shock Barney's gift had given her. She spent what felt like an awkwardly long time staring at the necklace in the box. Once again, she felt the sting of tears start to form in her eyes. This time, not out of pain, or loss, or disappointment. These tears were of pure joy. Of the complete, overwhelming feeling of love that she felt right at that moment.  
"You..." he paused for a moment, and she could feel him looking at her. He was, no doubt, trying to figure out whether her tears were a good sign. "You said before that felt like you didn't have a country. And, I don't ever want you to feel like you're giving up on Canada, or giving up that part of yourself". He lifted gift out of it's box, and gestured for Robin to turn around so he could put it on her. Even without seeing her, he knew she was smiling as he swept her hair to the side, and fastened the chain behind her. When he saw her turn around, and smile at the gold Maple Leaf pendant on the necklace, he saw a look of real gratitude. He recognized in her a happiness that she'd been missing this past year. He picked up two beers, handing one to the woman in front of him, and proposed a toast. To new beginnings, to his best friend, to being celebrated for something you didn't even do.  
To Robin.


End file.
